


I’m Just A Kid

by rororeiko



Series: Arashi/Simple Plan Song Fics [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororeiko/pseuds/rororeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is frustrated that his crush won't acknowledge him as a grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Just A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "I'm Just A Kid" by Simple Plan

Since he knew the famous Sakurai Sho, the boy had not only been the most respected person of his life but also his secret crush for so many years.

He wasn’t such a glamorous one in his Junior years; he was scouted by Johnny himself but that was it. He was just an ordinary teenager like any other Junior who had bad teeth and hadn’t grown up.

But upon seeing Sho, he had been wrong. There were boys in Johnny’s that were extraordinary.  
The boy was also a legend throughout the agency: he refused to put work before his scores and balanced his career and homework perfectly and even graduated from one of Japan’s top universities; he was the first rapper, he unconsciously led some fashion trends among them, he became the first idol from Johnny’s to become a newscaster…  
Though they formed Arashi with the other three, Sakurai Sho still dazzled on.

To be exact, the man continued to amaze him over the years. He could have just quit years ago; his family was pretty rich and he didn’t have to work as an idol.  
But Sho stayed on and continued to perform miracles.

Jun was also aware of his own changes; he had grown into a tall and handsome man different from his teenage years, he learned a lot about planning concerts and events, he kept a strict lifestyle to keep healthy and so.  
But this didn’t seem to change Sho’s impression of him.

“Relay on us more, okay? You’re always the youngest of us all.” Sho would sometimes say when he sat next to him and pat his back when he wasn’t feeling well.  
He didn’t want to be pampered like a young boy; he wanted to be recognized as someone worthy of standing next to him.

It was just goddamn not fair. How long was he going to be stuck to being a mere kid to his crush’s eyes?


End file.
